Chains and Flies
by Ordinary Olivia
Summary: When Isaac becomes possessed by the evil fox demon, the Nogitsune, and interesting story unfolds in Allison's bedroom. This is an alternate ending to season 3, episode 22.


Allison's eyes peaked open hesitantly, her eyes fluttering open at the sound of a rustling movement across the room. Her eyes fell on the tall and lean figure standing across the room, going through her black duffel bag. She sat up, startled, and stared at the mirror, her eyes crossing over Isaac's solemn face, which seemed almost robotic, reflecting not even a hint of emotion.

"There you are," she let it mumble out of her lips, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes.

His eyes peered upwards into the mirror, so that Allison was able to look upon his humorless face. They were dark and astringent, seeming to glare in the direction of Allison. Her eyebrows creased together out of confusion, and she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"What are you doing over there?" Her voice came out distressed, too high.

His eyes turned downwards, towards the objects in which he had in his hands. She could not see what he was holding, for his back was against her, and she had to squint to see the pepper spray and stun gun in both of his palms.

His voice came out dim and on the edge, "There's still a lot of weapons here. I thought your new code was about protecting."

Allison could sense the harshness in his voice, the way Isaac's soft and somber voice was quite opposing to. She could feel herself perspiring slightly. Why was he acting like this? It was so odd and unlike him. Was he mad that she was carrying weapons? Did he think she was up to something? She didn't know, but had a funny feeling she was going to find out.

"Most of them are nonlethal," Allison spoke sternly, with confidence in her voice.

Isaac's hand reached down into the bag, firmly wrapping around an object and then carrying it out, so that it was revealed to Allison. It was a dagger, abnormally sharpened so if one was to softly run their finger along the blade's side, it would bleed profusely. She bit the wall on the inside of her cheek, feeling colour flush to her face. What was this all about?

"This looks pretty lethal to me," he said, turning the blade within his palm. "Maybe you should keep it, because there's still a few of us out there who aren't quite so nonlethal, like the twins."

Allison sat up. She could feel the anger flushing in her cheeks. Isaac had never spat his words like he was trying to physically harm her with them. She felt hurt and evermore angry. Did he think she had some affiliation with one of the twins? Was this simply an act of jealous? She could feel herself sweating more and more, and whipped her palms onto her stark white bed sheets, staring up at him.

"I thought we were going to give them a second chance," Allison said steadily.

Isaac stopped turning the blade in his hand, then set it down within the duffel bag again.

"They don't deserve it," he rasped.

Allison's eyebrows furrowed together in a worried line.

"Things are different now. It doesn't have to be like that anymore."

Isaac looked up from the duffel bag he was searching, staring directly at Allison from the mirror, his tone ever so monotone and unchanging.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," he growled, grasping the duffel bag in his hand.

"Isaac, wait—" Allison started, beginning to pull herself out of bed.

She flung her duvet off of her body, which was clothed in nothing but a large dress shirt, undergarments and knee socks. Her ankles pulled on something, and she realized she was being restricted by a set of handcuffs, her handcuffs. Panicked, she took in a deep breath and screamed Isaac's name again, calling and pleading for him to return.

"Isaac!" she screamed, tugging on the handcuff chains that linked her to her bedframe.

Isaac paused at the frame of her door, his head spinning, shaking. He felt like someone had opened his scalp and dumped a bottle of itching powder within it. He knew that he was not in control of his body. It was like something had come over him, setting him on automatic. Like some being or thing had taken control of his mind and turned it off of autopilot.

There was a buzzing that seemed like it was directly within his ear, and he grabbed his ears, clawing. He felt his face beginning to transform, his nails sprouting longer and pointier from the cuticles. Over the buzzing and the hammering and the growling and screaming that he was enduring, there was a soft, subtle, and awfully annoying noise. He could barely make it out. It was as if it was in a different universe, or a different planet. It seemed so far away, yet so close, as if he could turn and touch it.

He felt the darkness weight over his mind, testing for control, trying to regain it. Isaac growled with frustration, trying to break free of his own mind. It was a war between him and the Nogitsune, the evil fox spirit that preyed on pain, chaos and strife. He could hear her voice. Her? Who was he talking about?

"Isaac! Isaac, turn around! Don't leave me here!"

Allison was screaming now, frantically, as she stared at Isaac who was clawing helplessly at the ears and the sides of his head with his claws. It had to be the Nogitsune, she knew it. It couldn't be anything else. It had taken possession of Isaac's body and she had to try and summon it out of his body. Isaac needed to gain control of his own mind, or he would remain forever under its possession.

"Isaac!"

His mind felt misty, clouded, like waking up too early and watching white mist of fog embrace everything; the trees, houses, cars. And there was a bright light. Not like when you supposedly die, but it was like the sun, something he could never reach but always see. He needed to reach it. He needed to grab it. But all around him was the dense fog that almost seemed to pull him back from the sun.

"Isaac, help me!"

He let out a howl of rage, his hand clasping over the sun within his mind, and he felt himself slump to the floor, everything too heavy, like the gravity had doubled. His ears ringed and his eyes watered, and he felt wetness drip down the top of his lip. His hand, steadily, reached up, brushing at the moistness. He came back down to find a smear of blood on his hand, and shuddered.

He could hear Allison's worried voice, continuously shouting his name. He would get to that, get to her. There was something else, something in the background that was annoying him. He turned his head, gritting his teeth, and saw the small black fly buzzing besides his ear, trying to get in again.

Isaac turned swiftly, clasping the fly in his hand, and then dropping it down to the floor. He stood up with a stomp, his foot grinding into the small body of the fly with a satisfying crunch, and stared over at Allison, who was sweating and pulling at her ankles, trying to slip them out of the too tight restraint of the handcuffs, which seemed unbearably painful.

"What happened?" He said, sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at her, and then back at the handcuffs.

"The Nogitsune," she started, "it must have possessed you or something with the fly. Either way, you had the duffel bag, which you left by the door there, and you were talking about not giving the twins a second chance… I thought you were going to do something. I got so scared."

Isaac looked unsettling at her, his blue eyes returning to the soft and warming blue that radiated with kindness.

"How did I become unpossessed?" He asked, his voice shaky.

She leaned back softly, bringing her bed sheet over her waist to cover her exposed thighs, which Isaac had not fully recognized until the white fabric concealed them from his view. He felt a pang of disappointment and turned his head off to the side. He still felt lightheaded and dumbfounded.

"I don't know. You must have done it yourself. I was just calling out your name and—"

He looked up at her suddenly, his voice erupting from his mouth, "No, Allison. This was you. You unpossessed me. I don't know how, it was all unsettling and really confusing, but at first, I felt like I was embraced in darkness, and then I heard your voice, very soft, calling for me. I walked to it in my mind, it looked like a sun, and then I grabbed it, and I don't know… Here I am, I guess."

She shrugged, leaning forwards so that her shoulder was leaning against his. He slouched forwards, staring at the wall opposite to them. His eyes clouded with hopelessness and Allison recognized it quickly. She began to stroke at his arm, very softly.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," she cooed into his ear, letting her hand shift so it was running up and down his back.

His head flashed towards her, teeth bristling with anger and eyes yellow like liquid fire.

"No, it's NOT okay. Look what I almost did, Allison? Who knows? I could have hurt you. I was definitely going to hurt the twins. I could have HURT you. I couldn't…" he looked away, troubled, gritting his teeth, "I don't know how I could live with myself if I hurt you."

She smiled softly, touched and enlightened. She knew he cared for her; she just didn't realize it was this much.

"But you didn't. You didn't touch me, Isaac. You just, well," she laughed, indicating the handcuffs at her angles.

He felt his mood lighten, her forgiving laughter like a melody to his ears.

"I'll go get the key," he grinned, lifting himself to his knee.

Something caught the pocket of his jeans, and he looked down at Allison's hand, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say I wanted them off?" Her lips pursed, with full seriousness, as she tugged him down next to her.

He sat down ungracefully besides her, grinning softly.

"Well, you should have just told me you were into kinky shit."

She laughed and hit his arm softly, which he didn't react to, except for the firm grasp of her hips as he lowered himself upon her, her lips coursing over the side of her face. She looked up at him, her breath escaping her in nervous, quick gusts. He grinned his cocky grin, loving every inch of how he made her uncannily skittish, as he pulled down the bed sheet which separated the two of them.

Her lips swept over the side of his face, planting butterfly kisses every so often as his hands brushed up the sides of her recently exposed thighs. She shivered, arching her back slightly into the bed, so that her supple breasts concealed only by the thin material of her cotton dress shirt pressed against Isaac's chest. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and grazed underneath his shirt, her fingers running over scarred skin from his father's beatings.

She felt Isaac stiffen, and her voice cooed into the side of his ear, soft and reassuring. "It's okay, Isaac, it's just me. I won't hurt you."

Isaac looked down, large blue and melancholic eyes staring down with a caring nature at her. He leaned forwards; his eyes fluttering closed, and let the tips of his lithe lips brush against her own, which were full and pursed, accepting. She kissed him right back, cocking her head to the side and letting the tips of her nails graze down his back, causing him to groan at the back of his throat. Allison smiled into his lips, her nails pressing harder and more pleasurably down onto the fleshy skin of his back.

Isaac hands, firm and becoming more aggressive, grasping at the flesh of her thighs, tugging her legs so they were around him, yet still restricted, which caused her to yelp softly, her body shuddering and squirming against his own. He felt his face become hot, his body bristling with heat.

Her hands travelled up his back, beneath his shirt, and Isaac leaned back, tugging it off over his head. Allison starred at his body, muscled but soft, in a way a young boy's would have been, and let her hands reach up, grazing over his delicately outlined abdomen. He grinned and caught both her hands, entwining his fingers between hers. With a swift move, he rammed the back of her hands back against the bed, so he was on top of her again.

A breath of air escaped Allison's mouth, but she could regain it, for Isaac was hungrily kissing, letting his kisses cover her face, calculated and smooth. They trailed down to her chin and to the edge of her jaw. She leaned her head back, and Isaac's hand came up, in a delicate manner, so he ran the palm of his hand against her neck, caressing it. His lips trailed down her neck, and she found him biting softly at the skin there.

A soft moan escaped Allison's lips, and she closed her eyes slowly, letting him pillage her body and explore every inch of it. It was such an unlikely situation. She had always imagined herself on top. She was so affirmative and strong. Being dominated… Well, Allison suppressed a pleasurable interest in it.

Isaac leaned forwards, pausing at the buttons of her dress shirt. Her hands stopped and he leaned upwards, looking at Allison's eyes, which begged for him to rip her clothes off of her body and touch her in places where she had never been touched, in places where he had never dared to explore, or never could.

"Should I?" His voice was husky, and his tone teased her.

"Yes," she breathed, her eyes fluttering open to look at him.

"I don't know… I don't have a good feeling about this," he grinned.

She knew he was joking, but it still annoyed her.

"Yes, rip my fucking shirt off, Isaac,"

Isaac cocked an eyebrow up. He was surprised by her foul language but even more enticed by it. Everything about Allison when she was aroused was so different than how she usually was. He felt himself pleased and surprised.

"If you insist."

His hands clasped around the button, and ripped aggressively at the fabric. It seemed without effort, the clothing tearing away to reveal her supple breasts and hardened pink nipples. She let out a soft noise which caused Isaac to grin. He leaned forwards and kissed her lips firmly, his hands shimmying up to her chest. He held her breasts like flowers, caressing them ever so softly and running his thumbs over the tips of her nipples.

"Isaac…" Allison moaned into the side of his face, her lips barely brushing his ear.

One of his hands lowered, running coarsely over her stomach and she jumped slightly; his hands were so hot. He fumbled with the edge of her dark gray thong, which concealed the only part of her left, besides her sock-covered legs.

There was a rumble followed by a buzz on Allison's night table; her phone. She scowled and continued to kiss him lavishly, running her hands up and down his back and neck. She tangled her fingers through his hair and tugged when he bit softly down upon her breast.

Another rumble followed, and Isaac groaned, lifting his head softly.

Allison lifted her head so she stared at a very handsome, shirtless Isaac.

"You should probably get that," he said, handing her shirt to her, "if the Nogitsune went for me, why wouldn't he have gone for the rest of us?"

She sat upwards, and felt gravity pull her breasts down softly. Not that they were saggy, no, they were quite perky, and Isaac resisted cupping them in his palms again. He turned away, disappointed. He knew this wasn't the right time, obviously. He grabbed his shirt and turned around, to see a half-on half-off shirtless Allison texting speedily.

He inched forwards and stared over, curiosity sickening him to his stomach as he read the contact name: Scott. He turned away quickly, his face growing red as he brought his shirt over his head and smoothed it on.

"He always has to fucking ruin it, doesn't he?" Isaac growled, barely audible, but loud enough for Allison to pick it up.

He turned back to see her throwing on a dark sweater and a pair of jeans, and grew anxious to see her nude again. He was an average teenage boy, after all.

"Isaac, come on, that's so unfair." She said, zipping her jeans on and turning back to look at him. "The twins and Derek were both possessed and all we've been doing is making out."

A pang of anger and hurt struck Isaac like a dagger to the heart. "Was that all this was to you, a pitiful make out session?"

Allison clenched her jaw, turning away. Her face was red and her shoulders were pulled tightly together. Isaac's face softly and he reached forwards. He wasn't exactly sure what he should do, so he engulfed her into a tight hug, pressing her petite body against his chest. She stared up at Isaac, taking in a deep breath and sighing.

"You know how I feel about you, Isaac," she nearly whispered, her head pressing against his shoulder.

"No, Allison, I don't. We don't talk. We're not very functional." He cupped her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

Her eyes were full of emotional, and for an uncomfortable second, Isaac thought she was going to cry.

"It's just been so hard, Isaac. So much has been going on. It's been so difficult to concentrate on a relationship and trying to maintain one, or even start one, when we can't even take care of ourselves, knowing there's some stupid demon fox that's trying to possess the people we love," she looked up, regret in her eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry I lashed out at you. It's just so frustrating… I want to be with you." He whispered, leaning forwards, and pecking her softly on the lips.

She smiled gratefully, running the palm of her hand softly across the side of his face.

"I do too. We can talk about it if one of us doesn't get killed, but right now, we have to go." She pried herself from his arms with determination and walked towards the duffel bag, picking it up and slinging it over her shoulder.

She turned back towards him with a grin, pulling out the threatening dagger than she held before and sliding it into her back pocket, before arming herself with a few firearms and other lethal weapons. She placed the duffel bag on her bed and slipped on her combat boots and then turned back towards him.

"Ready?" she asked.

Isaac stepped forwards, carefully wrapping his arm around her waist. He kissed her softly on her forehead and clasped her tightly towards him, causing her to gasp softly.

"Ready."


End file.
